turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 'is a multiplayer third-person shooter and tower defense game developed by PopCap Games and released by Electronic Arts on 25 February, 2014. It has been released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and the Xbox One. The game involves four groups of plants defending the gardens of Suburbia while the zombies try to invade, defeat the plants and take over Suburbia. This is so far the third installment in the Plants vs. Zombies series, with the others being Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Unlike the other two games, this game is a 3D multiplayer shooter, unlike the other 2D single-player tower defense. A sequel, entitled Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is scheduled for release on February 23, 2016. Gameplay In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, the player takes control of either a plant or a zombie among lots of other plants/zombies (if on a multiplayer mode). In order to progress, the player must complete 'challenges' that each character has. If they complete all the challenges in a set, both the player and that character level up, and a new set of challenges is given. Also, if you level up a character, you can also get upgardes, customizations and character stickers. Also, the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game have an extra character for both sides, both titled 'Boss Mode' in which you either fly in the air as Crazy Dave in his flying van or as Dr. Zomboss in a zombie airship, who can both give boosts to their sides. Characters Plants *'Peashooter '- The main assault of the plants. He can shoot large peas at enemies, throw bombs and quickly leave. Variants include; Fire Pea, Ice Pea, Toxic Pea, Commando Pea, Agent Pea, Law Pea, Berry Shooter, Plasma Pea. #Chilli Bean Bomb / Sombrero Bean Bomb #Hyper / Super Pea Jump #Pea Gatling / Retro Gatling *'Chomper '- The main ground attacker and defender of the plants. He can grab nearby zombies with his tongue and swallow them whole, as well as sneak underground to get them. Variants include; Fire Chomper, Hot Rod Chomper, Toxic Chomper, Power Chomper, Count Chompula, Armor Chomper, Chester Chomper, Chomp Thing. #Goop / Super Sticky Goop / Cheesy Goop #Burrow / Sprint Burrow #Spikeweed / Spiky Spikeweed / Chesterweed *'Sunflower - The backbone of the plants. She can heal her fellow plants, as well as release a deadly sun beam towards zombies. Variants include; Fire Flower, Power Flower, Shadow Flower, Mystic Flower, Metal Petal, Sun Pharaoh, Alien Flower. #Heal Beam / Rainbow Heal Beam #Sunbeam / Solar Flare Beam #Heal Flower / Dark Flower *'Cactus '- The defender of the plants and the long range specialist. She can use a tallnut battlement to keep out zombies, potato mines to explode zombies and the Garlic Drone who can attack zombies from the skies. Variants include; Fire Cactus, Ice Cactus, Power Cactus, Future Cactus, Camo Cactus, Bandit Cactus, Citrus Cactus, Jade Cactus. #Potato Mine / Potato Nugget Mine #Tallnut Battlement / Iron Maiden #Garlic Drone / Artichoke Drone Zombies *'Foot Soldier '- The main assault of the zombies. He can rapidly shoot plants with his gun, shoot himself higher or further, release a deadly stink cloud for plants and release a large rocket towards plants. He wears an army uniform. Variants include; Super Commando, Arctic Trooper, Tank Commander, General Supremo, Camo Ranger, Sky Trooper, Centurion. #Zombie Stink Cloud / Super Stink Cloud #Rocket Jump / Rocket Leap #ZPG / Multi-Rocket *'Engineer '- The technical master of the zombies. He can easily stun plants, use his jackhammer for a quick getaway and unleash the Zombot Drone, which can fly in the sky and hurt plants from above. He can also build teleporters and Zombot Lasers in the Gardens & Graveyards mode. Variants include; Welder, Painter, Electrician, Mechanic, Plumber, Landscaper, Sanitation Expert. #Sonic Grenade / Proximity Sonic Mine #Jackhammer / Turbo Jackhammer #Zombot Drone / Rocket Drone *'Scientist '- The smartest of the zombies. He can warp around to trick and surprise plants, heal his fellow zombies and put explosive balls around which will blow up when a plant is near. Variants include; Chemist, Physicist, Dr. Toxic, Astronaut, Marine Biologist, Archaeologist, Dr. Chester, Palaeontologist. #Warp / Energy Warp / Cheesy Warp #Zombie Heal Station / Shielded Heal Station / Chester Heal Station #Sticky Explody Ball / Super Heal Bomb / Sticky Chester Ball *'All-Star '- The main ground attacker of the zombies. He has the highest health of all zombies, can viciously tackle enemies, put down shields and punt an explosive imp at plants. Variants include; Baseball Star, Rugby Star, Hockey Star, Cricket Star, Goalie Star, Wrestling Star, Golf Star. #Sprint Tackle / Ultra Tackle #Dummy Shield / Shield Decoy #Imp Punt / Long Bomb *1, 2 and 3 are that class' abilities. Some variants can only be unlocked when that character reaches level 10. These are the Fire Pea, Toxic Chomper, Metal Petal, Camo Cactus, Camo Ranger, Welder, Chemist and Baseball Star. Modes *'Garden Ops '- A cooperative mode in which you are a plant and must defend your garden against ten waves of zombies. This mode can be played either single-player, or you can have up to three friends or other players on as well. *'Welcome Mat '- This mode is just like Team Vanquish, except there are no customizations or other characters other than the standard ones. It is aimed towards new players, but anyone can play it. *'Team Vanquish '- A team deathmatch variant in which plants and zombies fight each other to take down others. The first side to get 50 kills is the winner. *'Gardens & Graveyards '- A game mode in which you play on an expanding map where you must either capture (as zombies) or defend (as plants) several gardens around the map. The zombies win if they capture all the gardens in the map, and the plants win if they stop the zombies from capturing a garden in the time limit. *'Classic Team Vanquish '- This mode is just Team Vanquish except you can't use any customizations or unlocked characters, so you must play as the standard characters. *'Classic Gardens & Graveyards '- This mode is just Gardens & Graveyards except you aren't allowed customizations or unlocked characters, so you only play as the standard characters. *'Vanquish Confirmed! '- This mode is just like Team Vanquish except you must collect orbs that drop from fallen opponents, which you must collect. The first team to get 50 orbs wins. *'Mixed Mode' - A mixture of all the different game modes. *'Gnome Bomb '- A mode in which you must collect and carry a bomb strapped to a gnome and put it on the other team's garden/graveyard. If it is connected to a base, then the other team has 30 seconds to defuse it before it explodes and destroys their base. The first team to destroy three of the other team's bases wins. *'Suburbination '- A mode in which teams must take control of the three bases scattered around the map, entitled A, B and C. If your team manages to capture all three bases, suburbination occurs for your team and you get extra coins until you lose a base. The first team to get 100 kills wins. *'Taco Bandits '- A capture the flag variant, in which the zombies must steal three tacos from Crazy Dave's Tasty Tacos cart and deliver them to a UFO while the plants try to defend the cart and return the taco to the cart if it is stolen. The zombies win if they steal all three tacos, and the plants win if the zombies only steal one or two tacos, or no tacos at all. Maps Welcome Mat/Team Vanquish Maps *Sharkbite Shores *Port Scallywag *Jewel Junction *Jewel Junction Night *Crash Course *Crash Course Night *Garden Center *Suburban Flats *Chomp Town *Zomboss Estate Gardens & Graveyards *Driftwood Shores - The zombies must try and destroy the Mega Flower Lighthouse on the edge of the coast while the plants protect it. Areas include; Zomboss Mountain, Marina, Docks, Castle, Port Scallywag, Mega Flower. *Main Street - The zombies must stop the Tactical Cuke from launching and destroying Zomboss Mountain, while the plants defend it. Areas include; Backyard, Apartments, Rooftop, Burger Joint, Taco Restaurant, Hardware Store, Garden Center. *Wall-nut Hills - The zombies have just heard about Crazy Dave's sweet mansion and want to take it over. If the plants don't stop them, Dave will be living in the streets! Areas include; Backyard, Treehouse, Playground, Garden, Estate, Pool, Mansion. *Cactus Canyon - The zombies have crash landed in the desert, near a top secret plant research facility under the nearby golf course. The zombies must destroy it by pushing the golf ball bomb into the 18th hole of the golf course, while the plants try to stop them. Areas include; Crash Site, Trailer Park, Suburbs, Resort, Golf Course. DLC Content Garden Variety Pack - 19/03/14 *Added Gnome Bomb game mode *Added Chomp Town map *Added new ability variants *Added over 100 character customizations *Added Pirate Zombies Zomboss Down Pack - 15/04/14 *Added Cactus Canyon map for the Gardens & Graveyards mode *Added new class variants, including the Law Pea, Armor Chomper, Sun Pharaoh, Bandit Cactus, Sky Trooper, Landscaper, Archaeologist and Wrestling Star *Increased level boundary *Added new customizations Tactical Taco Party Pack - 01/07/14 *Added Jewel Junction map for Xbox versions *Added Vanquish Confirmed! game mode *Added two characters sponsored by Aquafina FlavorSplash, the Berry Shooter and the Citrus Cactus *Added 8v8 Mixed Mode game mode *Added 8 new special waves and one new challenge in Garden Ops Suburbination Pack - 12/08/14 *Added Crash Course map *Added Suburbination game mode *Added new boss characters, special waves and challenges in Garden Ops *Added blinged-out customizations *Added Plasma Pea character variant Cheetos Pack - 19/08/14 *Added new Cheetos/Chester Cheetah character variants, the Chester Chomper and Dr. Chester *Added new cheesy abilities for the Chomper and the Scientist Legends of the Lawn Pack - 30/09/14 *Added seven new character variants, including the Chomp Thing, Alien Flower, Jade Cactus, Centurion, Sanitation Expert, Palaeontologist and the Golf Star *Added new customization sets *Added new AI customizations *Added new special waves in Garden Ops *Added new Taco Bandits game mode *Added new 'Hack the Triangulabobers' challenge in Garden Ops *Added Suburbination pack for PlayStation versions Sequel A sequel for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was announced at a gaming convention in early 2015, entitled Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (or Plants vs. Zombies: GW2). The sequel takes on a Mass Effect ''theme, renaming it ''Grass Effect. In the sequel, the plants have been defeated by the zombies, and the zombies have taken over Suburbia, renaming it 'Zomburbia' and giving it a hi-tech design. The plants must now invade Zomburbia and take it back from the zombies. In the sequel six new characters are added, along with Garden Warfare's original eight. There are three characters for each side, including the Citron, Rose and Kernel Corn for the plants, and Super Brainz, Captain Deadbeard and the Imp for the zombies. The game is shown to have a Graveyard Ops mode instead of the original Garden Ops mode, and now you play as zombies defending a graveyard against the plants. Moon levels will also be included in the game. A Backyard Battleground hub is also available. Also, if you pre-order the game, the Imp class will get a large Mass Effect mech-suit. Category:Shooter games